ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner Solo Guide by Keepongo
Welcome to the Keepongo solo guide. The Summons 1. Ramuh - Lightning Element 2. Ifrit - Fire Element 3. Shiva - Ice Element 4. Titan - Earth Element 5. Garuda - Wind Element 6. Leviathan - Water Element 7. Carbuncle - Light Element 8. Fenrir - Dark Element 9. Diabolos - Dark Element Various Notes Note: This is only how i personally soloed as Summoner. You are free to do it as you please. I am a Galka to so MP is not as good. Note: At the end of the day when i was going to bed or when i had to get off etc. i gathered a bunch of monsters and used Astral Flow. Gets good quick exp. Note: If you are to get in any possible danger to not at ANY point try to melee the monster. It will most likely result in a death for you. Also if it looks like you are going to run out of MP, die, etc. sick your pet (most likely Carbuncle cause it is the cheapest but if there is time and you have the MP you need, use a Spirit because they cast extremely quick). on the monster. Then zone as quick as possible. Note: A strategy i used alot is once i hit 20 i brought along a bunch of Pineapple Juice along with the Carbuncle Mitts they made Carbuncle '''FREE'! (SMN. Lv. 20: Carbuncle costs 3, Carbuncle Mitts cut Carbuncle Avatar Perpetuation Cost in half. Cutting it to 1.5, it rounds down. And a Pineapple Juice gives a refresh of 1 per tick.) although once you get level 25 Summoner Carbuncle is free anyway. (You get Auto Refresh at level 20 Summoner). Note: Always bring either a Scroll of Warp, or something to get you out of where you are camping in a sticky situation if you need to. Levels 1-10 It is pretty simple to solo as well, any job from 1-10. Just solo in your nations outside. (Examples: South Gustaberg - Bastok, East/West Sarutabaruta - Windurst, East/West Ronfaure - San d'Oria). I just used Carbuncle the entire way from 1-10. Since it uses the least MP is it very efficient. I just fought along with Carbuncle. Levels 11-14 I soloed in Konschtat Highlands. From around 11-12 it is pretty simple to solo with just Carbuncle around the Crag of Dem. And from 12-14 i soloed Sheep. Watching and when Carbuncle is almost dead i de-summoned and and re-summoned. Note: You MUST be far enough away from the monster to re-summon. It has a fairly long cast time. Levels 14-15 I soloed Hill Lizards in Valkurm Dunes and Sand bats in the cave in Valkurm as well. It was fairly easy experience points but was only good when i fought Even Match monsters. I am a Galka so my MP isn't great and i died to Tough alot. This was good but i struggled so i moved on to a different area as soon as possible. Again just using Carbuncle to save alot of MP. Levels 15-19 I found it very extremely easy to solo from 15 to about 17 just from the Maze makers in Maze of Shakrami in the main room you get to when zoning in from Tahrongi Canyon. Just be cautious of the Goblins that can/will aggro you. I used Carbuncle to solo the Worms. From levels 17-19 i soloed anything and everything in that same room. Everything will most likely check from Tough to Decent Challenge. Now at this point is where i started to use the summon that matched the day. (Example: Shiva - Iceday, Ramuh - Thundersday, Titan - Earthsday etc). Levels 19-23 It is very easy to move from Maze of Shakrami Maze Makers to the Korroloka Tunnel Land Worms. However, the Land Worms in Korroloka check as Tough to Incredibly Tough they are still harder than the Maze of Shakrami Worms. Thus giving you more experience points. I am using the summon that matches with that day. Once you get level 20 it is extremely helpful to have Carbuncle Mitts already. It is the best to use big summons (all except Fenrir, and Diabolos) to start only using the big Blood Pacts. After they use it get out of range of the Worm and keep calling out Carbuncle until the end of the fight. At around level 21 you can move to Qufim Island Worms. It is almost the exact same difficulty and gets around the same experience points. I myself decided to stick to Korroloka Tunnel because if something went wrong and i needed to zone then the zone is only right there. At level 22 i soloed in Korroloka Tunnel but it is needed to go further in. The Worms you fight when you are level 20 to 21 are all going to be either Decent Challenge, Even Match, or Tough. But they don't give the best Experience Points you can get. Just follow the left wall and go a little bit further in. Levels 23-??? Well, at level 23 i moved to Qufim Island. The Worms there near the lake are Tough. Note: At 20:00 (Gametime) to 4:00 (Gametime) Banshees are out near where it is best to camp. And all in the "valley" like places you cross going to the lake there are some Wights. Both the Banshees and Wights aggro sound and blood (If your health is yellow or red). It is possible and a little safer to fight in Korroloka Tunnel still. But the Worms at the start are most likely Decent Challenge and Even Match. You could go very far into Korroloka and they get harder i believe. But it may be best just to go to Qufim island.